NAMJA PINK
by SadakoCantik
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin datang padanya hanya untuk kemudian harus meninggalkannya..." EUNHAE, YAOI, ONESHOOT


NAMJA PINK

By SadakoCantik

Genre : Romance Yaoi, Angst (maybe)

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Disclaimer : The casts are belong to themselves but this fict is absolutely mine.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Indah..."

Donghae berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Rintik-rintik air dari langit tak sanggup membuat kakinya beranjak dari tanah basah di bawahnya. Matanya fokus ke depan. Menatap sosok yang tengah bergerak lincah seirama dengan musik bertempo _soft beat _yang bahkan masih bisa di dengarnya meski sosok yang tengah menari itu, sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu berada di seberang jalan.

Meskipun jarak yang lumayan jauh, Donghae masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Seorang _namja _dengan postur tubuh yang mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pinggang yang Donghae yakin sangat ramping karena sosok itu hanya mengenakan singlet berwarna putih yang menempel pas dibadannya dipadu dengan celana pendek hitam. _Simple, _tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat keren di mata Donghae. Oh _God! _Dan _jaw-line _itu, _why so sexy?. _Huh? Seksi? Keren? Yaaa, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae _pabbo!_

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap di otaknya. Tapi pada akhirnya, pesona _namja _yang menurutnya keren dan ehem, seksi tadi kembali mengambil alih fokus matanya. Baginya, pertunjukan _live _di seberang jalan itu begitu sempurna. Tiap gerakan _dance _yang dilakukan terlihat lentur namun tegas disaat bersamaan. Seakan menegaskan betapa sosok itu menikmati setiap gerakan yang ia buat sendiri. Apa mungkin ia _dancer _profesional?

Donghae masih tetap diam memandang sosok itu. Sosok yang bahkan tak pernah dikenalnya, melihatnya pun baru kali ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia begitu tertarik untuk tetap memandangnya. Mengabaikan bajunya yang mulai basah karena air dari langit. Meskipun hanya gerimis, tapi jika terlalu lama berdiri di bawahnya pasti akan basah juga. Dan Donghae sudah berdiri di situ sejak hampir sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Indah..."

Dan dengan satu kata yang diucapkannya berulang-ulang demi mengagumi sosok yang bahkan mungkin tak mengetahui ada dirinya yang terus memandanginya hampir tak berkedip.

Seakan tersadar dengan paksa dari mimpi indahnya, Donghae hampir jatuh terjungkal saat ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menyenggol bahunya. Untung ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya seorang _namja _yang sedikit berlari, mungkin terburu-buru sehingga tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Tapi Donghae tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Donghae kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke tempat itu, ke tempat sosok itu. Dan ia melihatnya. Sosok itu masih di sana, tapi ia sudah tidak menari. Sosok itu berdiri memunggunginya. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, ia melihat punggung itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Berbeda sekali saat sosok itu menari dengan penuh _passion. _Rasanya, ingin sekali Donghae berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan memeluk punggung rapuh itu dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

DEG!

Apa ini? Donghae menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Ia lalu mendongak hanya untuk mendapati sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya berhenti bernafas. Senyum itu...sosok yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Benarkah senyum itu untuknya? Ya Tuhan, ia berani bersumpah senyum itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya selama hampir 26 tahun eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Donghae benci warna pink. Tapi saat melihat sosok itu membuka topi yang sedari tadi menutupi surai indahnya sambil tetap tersenyum manis padanya, ia merasa warna pink tidak buruk juga. Malah terasa sangat cocok dengan _namja _itu. Ya, rambut _namja _itu berwarna pink. Terlihat keren dan..._cute? _secara bersamaan.

_Namja pink. _Dengan seenak hatinya ia menjuluki sosok itu dengan nama itu. Toh, Donghae juga tidak tahu namanya.

Dan saat bibirnya turut melengkungkan senyuman, Donghae menyadari...

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama-..."

-dengan sosok itu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa.

Menuruti kata hati, Donghae sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menyeberang jalan sebelum suara dering ponsel menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengambil benda yang terus berdering itu dari dalam tasnya.

'_Sungmin hyung is calling...'_

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan. Pasti _hyung _satu-satunya itu sebentar lagi akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Haaaahh...

Digesernya _icon _berwarna hijau di layar _touchscreen _itu. Dan benar saja, suara _hyung_nya yang berteriak-teriak langsung memenuhi gendang telinganya. Donghae sampai harus menjauhkan benda pipih berwarna putih itu dari telinganya. Oh _God_, ia bisa tuli mendadak.

"Iya iya _hyung, _aku sudah akan pulang"

'...'

"Errr, _ani. _Aku tidak kehujanan, hanya...sedikit basah saja."

Donghae melihat sekujur tubuhnya. Basah semua. Errr, ini sih bukan basah sedikit tapi sudah basah kuyup. Haaaahh, sampai di rumah ia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _hyung_nya. Tapi ia sangat tahu, itu karena _hyung_nya sangat menyayanginya.

"_Ne, hyung. _Aku akan pulang. _Bye, _Sungmin _hyung."_

Donghae memasukkan ponsel berwarna putih pemberian _hyung _tercintanya ke dalam tas sebelum terkena air hujan. Meskipun hanya gerimis, tetap saja itu air. Ia sudah berbalik dan akan melangkah sebelum sesuatu yang penting menyadarkannya. Sosok itu...

Seketika Donghae berbalik dan mencari-cari _namja pink_ yang menyita perhatiannya tapi...

Nihil.

_Namja pink _itu tidak ada di sana. Tidak ada seorangpun, sepi. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu menyesal dan kecewa. Ia ingin lebih mengenal _namja pink_ itu. Haaaahh..._Mungkin bukan sekarang, _batinnya menghibur.

Donghae mulai melangkah menuju halte bus terdekat. Ini sudah sore, gerimis pula. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi hujan yang lebat. Ia harus segera pulang. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah sejak tadi. Tapi...

Donghae melihat ke tempat _namja pink_ tak dikenalnya tadi menari. Mungkin di dalam hati berharap tiba-tiba sosok itu terlihat oleh matanya.

Mungkin memang belum saatnya, pikirnya. Mungkin ia bisa melihatnya lagi esok hari setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir.

.

.

.

Gerimis lagi.

Terlihat seorang _namja _berjalan pelan di bawah gerimis. Ia, Lee Donghae, _namja _tadi tak menghiraukan bajunya yang mulai basah. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari _namja pink _yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalam.

Tidak ada.

_Namja pink_ itu tidak ada. Kekecewaan mulai merambati hatinya. Ia sudah buru-buru pulang tadi, mengabaikan teriakan dosennya karena ia keluar kelas sebelum dosennya selesai bicara.

Tidak diperdulikannya tatapan orang-orang padanya karena melihatnya berlari ke sana kemari di bawah gerimis. Donghae terus berjalan, sedikit berlari mungkin, seperti orang tersesat. Ia hanya ingin melihat sosok yang menarik hatinya itu. Entahlah, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ada apa?

Lelah, Donghae berhenti mencari. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat sosok itu menari kemarin.

Kenapa _namja pink _itu tidak ada?

Apa hanya kemarin saja ia menari?

Apa _namja pink _itu tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

Eh?

Bukannya Donghae terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi senyum _namja pink _itu kemarin seolah seperti isyarat bagi Donghae untuk datang lagi. Tapi...

"Hei!"

Donghae menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang _namja _bertubuh sedikit tambun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menoleh ke sana ke mari, memastikan siapa yang disapa _namja _itu. Dan tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya.

Donghae menunjuk dadanya sendiri, seolah bertanya bahwa dirinyalah yang disapa.

"Iya, kau."

"_Ne?"_

_Namja _itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae. Senyum ramah terpasang di wajah bulatnya.

"Mencari seseorang?", tanya _namja _itu.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau mencari Lee Hyukjae kan?"

"Huh?."

Donghae bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud _namja itu. _Dan siapa itu Lee Hyukjae?

Dan seperti mengerti kebingungannya, _namja _itu memutuskan duduk di samping Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Aku Shin Dong. Kau?"

Donghae terlihat ragu, tapi ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyebutkan namanya, "Lee Donghae _imnida. _Tapi maaf, kau...siapa?. Dan, siapa Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku teman Hyukjae yang kemarin menari di sini. Mungkin kau tak melihatku, tapi aku juga menari di sini kemarin."

_Namja _ini kemarin juga menari di sini, jadi...

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau mengenal _namja pink..._aah, maksudku _namja_ berambut pink yang juga menari di sini kemarin? Dimana dia?"

Donghae terlalu antusias. Hingga ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua apalagi yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi sepertinya _namja _bernama Shin Dong ini tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap tidak sopannya. Wajahnya terlihat...sedih?

"_Namja pink _yang kau maksud tadi adalah Lee Hyukjae. Dan ya, aku mengenalnya. Ia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan ini...", _namja _ramah itu mengulurkan sepucuk surat padanya, "Hyukjae menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu."

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Donghae menerima surat itu. Entahlah, perasaannya tidak enak. Dan bukankah mereka tidak saling mengenal, kenapa memberinya surat?

"S-surat? Untukku?"

"_Ne, _untukmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Bertemu dengan _namja pink _itu?

"Kau ingin bertemu Hyukjae?"

Tentu saja...

"Iya!"

Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Mengabaikan sedikit rasa takut yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus Donghae sesali sekarang?

Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Degup jantung antara rasa takut dan bahagia?

Rasa penasarannya akan sosok itu?

Atau mungkin saat keduanya bertemu?

Bukan. Sama sekali bukan semua itu. Penyesalannya hanya satu, kenapa kemarin ia tidak menemui _namja pink _itu? Kenapa ia harus memilih pulang hanya karena takut hujan akan semakin deras? Seandainya ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk menemui _namja pink _itu, mungkin ia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan meski hanya sekian jam. Hanya sesak yang Donghae rasakan saat ini, hingga terasa sulit untuk menarik nafas.

Donghae merunduk, menyentuh batu nisan itu. Dingin, sedingin hatinya. Haruskah ia kehilangan cinta sebelum ia mendapatkanya?

Kalimat demi kalimat yang Shindong katakan padanya kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_"Lee Hyukjae sakit, leukimia stadium akhir. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau dirawat. Orang tua dan noonanya sudah menyerah. Asalkan Hyukjae bahagia, apapun itu. Namun suatu hari, tepatnya lima bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba ia mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Keluarganya sangat senang, tentu saja. Mereka sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membuat Hyukjae mau menjalani perawatan. Meskipun harapan untuk sembuh hanya sedikit, setidaknya Hyukjae tidak menyerah begitu saja."_

Benarkah _namja pink _yang kemarin dilihatnya tengah menari dengan penuh _passion _itu sedang sakit parah? Leukimia? Bolehkah Donghae tidak percaya?

_"Suatu sore aku mendapati Hyukjae tengah memandang keluar jendela kamar inapnya. Dan aku bisa merasakan pancaran kebahagian dari matanya. Pandangan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan saat aku mencoba melihat apa yang dilihatnya...seorang namja yang sedang berjalan di bawah rintik hujan"_

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menahan sesak di dada yang semakin terasa menghimpitnya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, berharap dapat sedikit saja mengurangi sesak itu. Tapi ia tetap diam, tak bersuara. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

_"-Ia adalah alasan kenapa aku berada di sini. Mencoba memperpanjang sedikit saja waktuku. Agar aku bisa lebih lama lagi memandang indah dunia. Dirinya yang indah. Meski ia tidak mengetahui diriku, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin datang padanya hanya untuk kemudian harus meninggalkannya. Lebih baik tetap seperti ini. Melihatnya saja aku sudah bahagia.- Itu yang Hyukjae katakan padaku saat aku bertanya siapa orang yang selalu dilihatnya setiap sore hari."_

Sesak. Sesak. Hanya sesak yang dapat Donghae rasakan saat ini.

_"Dan kemarin Hyukjae memintaku untuk menemaninya menari. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Kondisinya masih lemah, keluarganya pun tak mengijinkan. Tapi ia terus memohon, untuk terakhir kalinya katanya. Dan semuanya luluh saat melihatnya memohon-mohon seperti itu. Semua orang tau bahwa menari adalah hidupnya. Dan penyakit sialan itu memaksanya berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya."_

"Dasar _namja pink pabbo! _Hiks...sedang sakit malah menari di bawah hujan seperti itu. Bodoh, hiks..."

_"-Aku ingin menari di depannya untuk pertama kalinya dan mungkin...untuk terakhir kalinya. Di depan namja yang selalu berjalan di bawah hujan itu, namja yang membuatku ingin bertahan sedikit lebih lama di dunia ini, seorang namja bernama...Lee Donghae-. Itu yang Hyukjae katakan padaku sebelum menari. Dia bahkan mengetahui namamu."_

Airmata Donghae jatuh begitu saja. Sesak yang ditahannya sedari tadi mengalahkannya. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk, memeluk nisan yang masih baru itu. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena tangisnya. Ia sudah tak ingat dan tahu lagi apalagi yang dikatakan Shindong padanya sejak namanya disebut. Yang ia ingat, _namja _baik hati itu menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

"Jadi kau pengagum rahasiaku, hiks...begitu? Huh? _Pa-pabboya!"_

Donghae memukul-mukul pelan nisan basah yang masih baru itu, berharap yang dibawah nisan bisa merasakan betapa kesalnya dirinya, betapa kecewanya dirinya. Seandainya saja, _namja pink _itu muncul lebih awal, menemuinya, mengatakan semuanya, mungkin ia tidak akan menyesal seperti ini.

"Dasar _namja pink pabbo! _Hiks, _pabboya!"_

Dan mungkin saja Donghae bisa merasakan kebahagiaan meski tidak lama. Karena...

"Aku juga...hiks...merasakannya..."

Sebelah tangannya masih memeluk nisan itu, sebelahnya lagi tersembunyi di dadanya. Berusaha melindungi secarik kertas dari gerimis yang setia menemaninya sedari tadi, seolah ikut merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan.

"Aku janji..." Digenggamnya erat kertas itu, seerat ia akan menggenggam janjinya. "Aku akan bahagia..."

Donghae mencium lembut nisan basah itu. Merasakan dingin air hujan menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Tapi disela rasa dingin itu ia bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan bahagia sampai Tuhan datang padaku untuk memberikan kebahagaian yang abadi...bersamamu."

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya. Bajunya basah, celananya kotor terhias tanah merah. Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menengok ke belakang. Tapi secarik kertas itu tetap digenggamnya erat di dadanya. Kenangan terindah dari sang _namja pink _yang baru sekali dilihatnya tapi mampu menjerat hatinya dalam sebuah rasa bernama cinta.

.

.

.

_'Teruslah tersenyum. Kau sangat indah saat tersenyum. _

_Dan satu lagi, jangan lagi berjalan dibawah hujan. Apalagi berdiri diam di bawah hujan seperti kemarin. Kau bisa sakit, kau tahu?_

_Terimakasih sudah memberi warna di sisa hidupku. Meski tidak lama dan aku hanya bisa memandang warna itu, bagiku itu sangat berarti._

_Kau harus bahagia._

_Saranghae, Lee Donghae.'_

"_Nado, nado saranghae _Lee Hyukjae..."

.

.

.

END

I'm newbie here. Mencoba mempublish hasil imaginasi saya di sini. Please, give me comment with your review.

Dibuat setelah tanpa sengaja telinga saya mendengar lagu dari salah satu band tanah air. Ada yang tahu? Kkkk...

Dan eerrr, saya tahu rambut Hyukjae sudah tidak pink lagi. Tapi yaaa...saya suka rambut pinknya, lucuuuu...kkkk

Dan saya tidak ada maksud apa2 dengan "membunuh" Lee Hyukjae di sini. Saya selalu berharap Hyukjae dan semua member SJ baik2 saja. Saya juga seorang JEWELS yang sangat amat mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Anggap saja ini sebuah drama yg main cast nya Hyukjae dan Donghae, dan saya sebagai sutradaranya, okey? *ngawur

Last,

Mind to review?


End file.
